A Twisted Story
by bunbun454
Summary: Bella hates Edward but has to marry him to become a vampire. She is in love with Jacob but wants to live with him FOREVER! But how? How will this love story turn out?
1. The Wedding

There was only one option.

To become a vampire.

I had to marry Edward. I hate that greasy haired, cheesy smiling, old geezer of a vampire. I know it doesn't make sense that I would want to become one of his kind, but it was a sacrifice I was willing to make.

I have reasons.

I want to be able to protect myself. I don't want to be guarded by vampires or werewolves, every waking second, each and every day!

But there was another reason.

I wanted to become immortal. _(Well, almost immortal)_

_

* * *

_

As I stared in the mirror, gazing upon my beautiful chocolate brown eyes, delicate, fragile features, my amazingly exquisite expensive dress, I could not help but sneer.

I, this gorgeous flower of an angel, had to marry that beastly revolting ogre of a-

"Ow!"

The seamstress looked up at me, as if surprised by my outburst, "Oh, I'm sorry, hun. I was just so excited I pricked you with a needle! You know, it's not that easy when you ruin the dress just before you are wed."

She sighed, ignoring my incredulous expression, "You're just so lucky to marry the most handsome man in the entire world! And to think that he _loves_ you and you love him. Ah... just melts my old heart."

But that was wrong. I don't love that-

Well, I guess I should keep this K+.

So, anyway, I love someone else.

Jacob.

When I close my eyes, I see him, looking back at me with his dreamy brown eyes. I see his gentle face, his sleek black hair, his caring soul....

I wanted to be with him for the rest of eternity. I did not even want death to part us. That is why I wanted to be immortal. So Jacob and I could live without being separated by death...

I am crying now. I walk down the aisle, bypassing the faces of joy in the rows of seats. I could see Charlie among them. There was another crowd off to the side. They were a sorrowful crowd. Tears fell from their eyes as they watched the angel that would marry their Edward.

As I was thinking of my sweet Jacob, a smile had spread over my rosy cheeks, and the crowd took my tears as a sign of intense happiness.

I came to a stop at the end of my little journey. Everyone immediately turned their attention to the opposite end of the aisle. It was time for Edward.

I did not turn to watch as the others did. I could not stand him.

His disgusting hand reached out and took mine. My instinct was to pull my own hand away but I couldn't. Not with all these people watching, expecting me to marry Edward and love him.

So I used all my strength and courage to look at his ugly face and try not to sneer.

"Can we get on with this?" I asked the priest, a little too demanding.

The priest looked surprised but then began knowing that I meant business. Edward gave me a "Bella be nice" look but I looked away.

It was killing me to look at that godforsaken ugly face!

My thoughts raced through my mind while the priest read through the boring ceremony.

_What if Jacob was mad at me for getting married and never wants to see me again?! How would I live without him?! What if i become like Edward?! What if Jacob doesn't want me after I turn into a vampire? What if Jacob makes me stay with Edward?!_

I couldn't take these awful thoughts any longer. I ripped my hand out of Edward's and ran down the aisle. There were many gasps and I could hear Edward yell,"Bella!" but i didn't turn around or stop. I just kept running until I reached the doors. I pushed them open. I could feel hot tears running down my eyes. I pulled my skirts up so they wouldn't get dirty. They were too beautiful to get muddy.

I stopped running and looked up when I heard his beautiful voice.

"Bella? What's wrong?" There was alarm in his voice.

Jacob was leaning casually against his motorcycle. His arms were crossed but they opened as soon as I came running for them. We locked into a hug and he kissed my forehead. This time he had his shirt. I had my face buried in his shirt and was making many stains in it from my tears but I didn't care. I wiped them away and looked up at his gorgeous face and into his sparkling chocolate eyes.

"Jacob, I am sorry. I wanted to live forever with you, so I asked Edward to turn me into a vampire. Then... then... then," I lost it there. I broke down into more sobs and buried my face back into his shirt.

"Then he asked you to marry him, right? That-" he cut off, and thought for a moment.

"Well, this is... awkward. But, I do have to keep it K+. The goldfish told me." I looked up at him, expecting there to be fire raging in his eyes.

Nothing. There was only his creamy chocolate eyes staring at me softly.

"Here's an idea: marry him, then file a divorce."

I didn't get time to answer. The doors of the church burst open to reveal... uh do I really have to say his name? It pains me but it revealed Edward. Oh he was furious. His eyes were blazing and his tie was askew.

"You!" He yelled pointing at Jacob. "What are _you_ doing here?!" Jacob and Edward both got in a stance ready to fight at any notice.

Well I would have _loved _to see Jacob kick Edward's butt but I had a wedding to go to.

"I am coming Edward!" I yelled to him.

Edward turned around, pleased. I quickly whispered over my shoulder to Jacob,"I have an idea. I will marry Edward, he will turn me into a vampire, and then I will have a divorce." I smiled then ran inside. I didn't turn around to see Jacob with his head in his hands. She defiantly wasn't the smartest cookie in the jar.


	2. Jacob

Yet again, Bella and Edward were at there places at the altar of the church. Everyone was back in their seats but a little upset. They didn't know what was behind the deliema but decided that it was none of their business and to move on with there lives. Or that was what they were told when they had asked Edward what had happened.

It was almost time for the kissing part and I was sweating. I didn't want to kiss that ugly face, but I _had_ to become a vampire.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest mumbled.

Edward leaned and he put his arm around my waist. Edward closed his eyes and puckered up. I leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"That's all." I yelled and I walked proudly down the aisle. The church burst into music quickly as Edward ran to catch up with me. Edward grabbed my arm tightly so I couldn't object.

A white limo was awaiting us outside and I got inside waving to the people that had gathered outside. Edward got in and the car slipped away.

I stared out the window, not wanting to see his face or talk to him.

* * *

The limo pulled up to my house and I opened the car door. Edward followed me out and I stopped short.

"What are you doing?" I asked turning around.

"Well... we are married Bella so shouldn't we be living together?" He asked hopefully.

"No! Edward I will see you tomarrow. You are going to turn me into a vampire then right?" This better be true.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. I'll see you then." Edward said glumly and returned back to the limo.

I watched it drive away before turning around to see Jacob. Edward didn't know this, but Jacob lived with me.

"Jacob!" I yelled, flying into his waiting arms. I buried my face in his chest, and deeply inhaled the scent of pine and cedar.

I looked up, only to be met with a kiss. I was surprised at first, but slowly sank into it, closing my eyes, savoring the moment.

After what seemed like hours, we broke apart.

"Come on Bella. Let's go inside." Jacob picked me up and we went inside our cute purple house.

* * *

Edward was dropped off at a his house which was a mansion. He slowly walked up to his door and opened it. No one was home. He trudged slowly upstairs to his room and slammed the door. The sound of the door slamming made him jump. He threw the house keys on his desk and then fell onto his black couch.

_No one is here to bother me. _He thought. _Good._

Four hours later to be exact, Edward was found clipping his toenails and rocking back and forth. Alice was the one who found him and she didn't like the sight.

Alice bent down to Edward's height and spoke softly like she was talking to a little kid. "Edward honey, Come on let's get you something to eat, ok?"

Edward noticed Alice for the first time. "A-A-A-Alice?" It was like he was hipped up on sugar or something.

"Yes Edward I am here. Now let's go get something to eat ok?" Alice was trying her hardest.

"E-E-Eat? Bella and I used to go out to eat."

All of a sudden Edward stood up and ran to the window.

"Edward! Listen to me! What are you-" Alice was cut short as she watched her brother leap out the window.


End file.
